Behid The Story
by yaps it's me
Summary: Kris egois! Kris jahat! Dia mengkhianati member exo yang lain! Tak sedikit caci-maki yang meluncur dengan mulus dari akun-akun social media milik para fans, atau justru mereka sudah tak mengharapkanku untuk kembali lagi? Satu hal yang mereka semua tak tau, aku melakukan ini justru karena ingin melindungi ke 11 member exo lainnya…


hanya iseng menumpahkan uneg-uneg mengenai masalah ini...

drabble aja

thankyou :)

e

n

j

o

y

Sejarah terulang kembali, banyak yang berkata seperti itu ketika mereka tau aku mengajukan tuntutan atas kontrak kerjaku pada SM Entertainment.

Kris egois! Kris jahat! Dia mengkhianati member exo yang lain!

Tak sedikit caci-maki yang meluncur dengan mulus dari akun-akun social media milik para fans, atau justru mereka sudah tak mengharapkanku untuk kembali lagi?

Satu hal yang mereka semua tak tau, aku melakukan ini justru karena ingin melindungi ke 11 member exo lainnya…

Tentu kalian semua sudah tau bahwa SM Entertainment menganut sistem kerja "slave contract" right? Tidak seluruhnya benar, tapi bisa kupastikan isi kontrak itu hanya menguntungkan kami sebanyak tak lebih dari hitungan jari dalam persen. 

Kenapa tidak menolak sebelum menandatangani kontrak? 

Well, kami semua mempunyai cita-cita yang sama, yaitu menjadi penyanyi yang sukses dalam sebuah grup yang kami harap bisa dikenal tak hanya di Korea, China, maupun Asia.. 

_Ya..kami berharap EXO dapat dikenal di seluruh dunia  
_

Di kala itu kami tidak terlalu memusingkan isi kontrak, tapi ternyata setelah setahun debut bersama exo. Aku merasa kami diperlakukan tidak layak, kami "dipaksa" tampil di berbagai acara tv, iklan, maupun interview yang mengharuskan untuk selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah seolah kami senang. 

memang kami senang…hanya saja kami sudah terlalu….._**lelah  
**_

_EXO hanyalah orang biasa….._kami juga bisa merasakan letih, mengantuk, malas, badmood, bahkan marah. 

Beruntung sejak awal debut, imageku "cool" jadi aku tak harus banyak bicara saat interview. Fans juga tak akan curiga dengan perubahan moodku, namun sayangnya itu semua tak berlaku bagi happy virus kami-Chanyeol, juga Baekhyun yang pada setiap interview masih "harus" mengeluarkan jokes-jokes lucu yang kalian sebut "fanservice". 

Jadwal yang padat juga memaksa kami untuk terus menjejalkan berbagai macam vitamin serta obat herbal yang stylish noona kami berikan agar stamina kami tak luntur, dan _tak mengecewakan fans_ tercinta exo…iya, itu kalian…. 

Awalnya kami semua masih bisa mentolerir hal itu, tapi lama kelamaan jengah juga… 

Dimulai dari jongin yang sering sekali mengalami cedera saat latihan, oh tentu saja kalian tidak tau karena _dia pintar menyembunyikan rasa sakit_ itu dibalik smirknya ketika tampil diatas stage. 

Saat ku minta junmyeon untuk memberitahu tentang keadaan jongin kepada manajer-hyung, aku hanya mendapat gelengan serta ekspresi kecewa darinya, karena jongin tidak diijinkan untuk dibawa ke dokter. 

"comeback sudah dekat, tak ada waktu untuk ke dokter. Nanti akan kupanggilkan ahli refleksi saja" kata manajer-hyung lewat junmyeon tadi. 

Aku tentu marah besar, dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang latihan kami malam itu-_saat manajer-hyung sedang sibuk dengan urusannya_ dilantai tiga. Hanya ingin sekedar menenangkan diri di taman sekitar gedung SM. Tao sempat bertanya ketika melihatku menyambar tas lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar, dan hanya kujawab _"cari angin"._

sesaat setelah berhasil keluar dari pintu belakang gedung SM, segera ku kabari _leader EXO - K_

hanya memberi pesan singkat melalui sms kepadanya. 

_"junmyeon-ah aku langsung pulang ke dorm, aku tiba-tiba malas berada disana"_

_"oh..dan malam ini sebelum tidur, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu pada semua member"_

Tak sampai lima menit, handphoneku bergetar-kulirik sebentar, dan nama junmyeon tertera disana 

_"ne hyung..hati-hati di jalan, beruntung tadi manajer-hyung tidak kembali ke ruang latihan, jadi ia tak tau kalau kau kabur..hehehe"  
_

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul membaca pesan itu.

"Malam ini harus kujelaskan semuanya" ucapku lirih tanpa sadar 

END

gak niat buat ngelanjutin sih ._.v


End file.
